originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Friends
The Friends is an offline series about a group of animal friends in their teenage years. In general the series parodied other movies and TV-shows, but also had its own share of original stories. While all characters are described to be "friends", they are just as often each other's enemy, and usually cause each other more trouble than outsiders do. As every character is based on a stuffed animal in possession of the artist, some are based on a character from an existing media; for instance, "Spyro" is supposed to be Spyro the dragon, but portrayed by a Charizard plushie. The group of characters kept growing bigger over the first few years. The "first generation" consists out of the characters the series started off with. The series was created in 1998 by Anastasia Stephan, but their first online appearance wasn't before 2004. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. First Generation Characters Hunter Hunter is based off of the Spyro the Dragon series. Hunter is a male cheetah around the age of 15. He is described to be the most handsome boy in the group, and he is often chased by other girls, while he already has a girlfriend. Ironically, Hunter often shows no interest in girls, including his own girlfriend, Bianca. ---- Bianca Bianca is based off of the Spyro the Dragon series. Bianca is a female rabbit around the age of 15. She is a sorceress in training, but is hardly seen using her magic or going to training. She always tries to motivate her boyfriend, Hunter, to do something with her, but she often seems too boring for him to want to hang out with. As she likes going to museums and parks, Hunter likes to play games and watch movies. ---- Spyro Spyro is based off of the Spyro the Dragon series. Spyro is a male dragon around the age of 15. Of all characters, he proves to be one of the most intelligent and, by far, least annoying. As Hunter and Bianca tend to be the main characters, Spyro often finds him in the middle of a quarrel, and chooses not to be part of it. ---- Weasel Weasel is a male weasel around the age of 17. He is an inventor and likes to describe himself as the "smartest scientist in the world". Even though his creations have always been a success, Weasel himself doesn't appear all that intelligent. He had a short romance with Stephany. ---- Lara Lara is a female dog around the age of 14. She is a typical teenage schoolgirl with a rotten attitude, and is often considered a bother by the other characters. She has a crush on Hunter and claims to hate everybody else. Stephany is considered to be her only friend. In the beginning the others tried to match her up with Beethoven, and she tend to use him as an attempt to make Hunter jealous. ---- Stephany Stephany is a female fox around the age of 16. While she started out lacking any personality and just existed to be Lara's loyal henchman, she grew up having a nice and calm personality; being one of the few characters in the group having any kind of intelligence. ---- Beethoven Beethoven is a male dog around the age of 15. Just like Stephany, he had a drastic personality change in the series. As he had no personality in the beginning, Beethoven later became overly paranoid and scared of everything, and recieved his own catchphrase ("IT'S A CURSE!"). ---- Wade Wade is a male dragon. His age is unknown. He is Spyro's older brother, and described to be a mean character. Even so, he hasn't appeared all that often in the series. Second Generation Characters Jade Jade is a female cheetah in her adult years. She is the mother of Hunter, Kurt and Kiara, and is heavily based on Zira from The Lion King 2. When she was introduced, it was revealed that she attempted to train Hunter to be a successful hunter, living up his name, but he completely ignored her requests when he met Bianca. From that moment on she tried to convince or force Hunter to pick up where they left off, until she gave birth to Kiara, and later Kurt. ---- Kiara Kiara is a female cheetah, and Hunter's younger half-sister. While she is decribed to be around 10 years old, she was born in the time Hunter was already a teenager, making her 3 years old, at most. Just like her brother, she was born for the sole purpose of becoming a strong hunter. While she did grow up to be very strong, the others managed to convince her to leave her mother and join them as their friend. ---- Kurt Kurt is a male cheetah, and Hunter's youngest half-brother. Like Kiara, his age is not exact, as he is portrayed to be around the age of 7, yet he was born after Kiara abandoned her mother and Hunter was still 15. Unlike his older siblings, Kurt isn't all that cheerful, silly, or strong. He often ponders about the meaning of his life. Kurt was once cursed and turned into a bear (Brother Bear parody), and kept a giant bear as his girlfriend from it. ---- Kovu (See also: Cayn) Kovu is a black primitive panther around the age of 10. Nothing much is known about him, except that he is an outcast. While the others have accepted him as their friend right away, Kovu doesn't actually appear or hang out with them all that often. He rather hangs out with Kiara only, who is his girlfriend. ---- Ramidi Ramidi is an adult lion. He is one of the few adults that truly fit in with the other characters, who are a whole lot younger. Even so, Ramidi isn't described to be an obnoxious or overly silly character. He claims to be king, but nobody knows of who or what, as Ramidi never specified. ---- Fritz Fritz is a lion cub around the age of 8. He is Ramidi's younger brother, and a whole lot more noisy than he is. He is fixated over becoming king and believes that everyone has to respect him and do whatever he wants. While he is still a cub, he has manes. ---- Frankje Frankje is a giant male snake. His age is unknown. While he is very kind and helpful in general, he has trouble controlling himself whenever Bianca is around, and often wants to eat her. He hasn't appeared all that often. Third Generation Characters Vaporeon Vaporeon is a rare kind of dragon that resembles a sea horse. She becomes Spyro's girlfriend. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Angus Angus is a half-blood primitive panther and Kovu's father. Category:Series